Scar
by CelticCrossings
Summary: Alex and Kara have a fight, and Alex reflects on her relationship with her sister both past and present.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Alex Danvers hated it when she and Kara fought. They didn't do it often, and usually it was over by dinner time. This time though, Kara was really pissed at her. They hadn't spoken in two days and people were starting to question her about it, particularly J'onn and Maggie. She'd dodged J'onn and was able to leave work but home was a different story. Maggie was coming over and they were finally in a good place so there was no escape in her regular fortress of solitude.

(Flashback)

She'd wanted a sibling for as long as she could remember. She'd asked every Christmas and birthday, even when she was four years old and had read in one of her mom's books about where babies came from. Her parents told her then that they couldn't have any more children so instead she asked for them to adopt but they kept telling her drop it; eventually, Alex did.

Then, one day when she was fourteen, Superman, Kal-El, stopped by with a girl a bit younger than herself. The girl's name was Kara, Kara Zor-El. Her parents brought the girl inside and explained that from now on, if anyone were to ask, Kara was Alex's new sister.

They spent ages going over basic Earth culture. They watched every movie, listened to every cassette, did anything and everything so that Kara appeared to fit in. One evening it was pouring rain and thundering. Kara had hated thunder ever since she'd landed on earth, the booming noise reminded her of Krypton's exploding as her pod zoomed away. To help distract her sister, Alex put in a movie she'd been avoiding, Practical Magic.

Forgoing the popcorn because the sound scared Kara, Alex poured them both a Coke and grabbed the pizza they'd ordered earlier. She put the movie on and once she was settled, waited for Kara to curl up next to her. Kara reacted well to the opening scenes considering some of the parallels between herself and the sisters. When they got to the part where Gillian and Sally made themselves a pact with blood, Kara quickly turned to her in surprise.

"Alex, can they really do that? Does it make them real sisters?"

"No Kara. It's more like a promise to always be there for each other, no matter what."

"Oh. Okay."

Kara looked dejected and Alex couldn't bear to see the look on her sister's face. So, she pulled her closer and told her to settle down and finish the movie. When it was over, Alex turned to Kara and muted the television. Eliza and Jeremiah were still out at work so there was nothing else to interrupt them.

"Kara? Do you still want to make a pact?"

Kara glanced up at Alex quickly. In surprise? In gratitude? Either way, Kara nodded her head and held out her hand when Alex pulled out the pocket knife Eliza and Jeremiah didn't know she had. Since there was no way they'd be able to draw blood on Kara's skin, they had to improvise.

"Hey Kara?"

"Yes Alex?"

"What do you know about Krypton's red sun?"

The two gathered everything they could from their parent's home laboratory and Alex's personal chemistry set to try to mimic Krypton's red sun. Eventually, somehow, they succeeded on a minuscule level. It was barely enough to let the knife penetrate Lara's skin, but it was enough.

Alex poised the knife and cut both hers and Kara's palms. They pressed them to each other's repeating the phrase, "your blood, my blood, our blood."

Hugging, Alex kissed Kara's forehead as they pulled apart. "There, now no matter what we'll always be sisters."

(Present)

"That's why you have the scar on your palm," Maggie asked as she gently traced the scar with her finger. They were curled up on the couch, surrounded by blankets, a few beer bottles, and a pizza Maggie had brought with her.

"Yeah. Even Kara's hand scarred. We never talk about it, but it's always in the back of my mind. After we thought my dad died, we were all each other had. My mom had always been hard on me but it had gotten worse. Eventually I came to rely on myself and myself only. My purpose was, is to protect Kara and to remind myself of that I look at the scar."

"Danvers, I love the way you are with Kara. I love your relationship. I wish I could have that but Alex, you have to protect yourself too. That's why Kara's so angry. She knows you tend to make reckless decisions when she's involved. When it comes down to you or Kara you always choose Kara and quite frankly, it scares the crap out of both of us. We can't lose you Alex."

"She's right you know," Kara said as she flew through the open window.

"I'll let you guys talk-"

"No, it's okay Maggie. Stay." Kara moved to sit on her sister's other side so that the elder Danvers was between herself and Maggie, so that she could see that she was supported on both sides. "Alex, you mean a lot to us. To both of us. Maggie's right, you need to look out for yourself too. I'll be okay without you trying to take a bullet for me or something, I'm freaking bulletproof."

"I know I know. And I'm sorry okay it's just, you're my sister, my family. I know I can count on you no matter what but you're already saving the city on a regular basis on top of your job at CatCo. You shouldn't have to bear my burden as well."

"Alex Danvers don't you ever think that you're a burden to me! Do you hear me? You are the best most amazing butt kicking sister a girl could ask for. Don't ever forget that okay?" Alex stayed quiet. "I said okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

"Yeah, it does. And I hope you don't mind but I'm crashing your evening with your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend!" Alex and Maggie said together. They glanced over at each other and smiled.

"Yeah whatever, turn on the tv I'm getting the ice cream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** ****

 **Hey guys, I'm undecided if I'm going to continue; I wasn't even going to post this chapter, but I wanted to reply to a guest review. With that determination, this chapter just popped into my head.** ****

 **So in the future if something about Alex and Kara's dynamic hits me I might post again. I really love them as characters and see a lot of my sisters (one of which is adopted) and myself in them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **To Guest:** I'm sorry you feel that way. During the story, Alex and Kara are barely in high school. Teenagers are known for making dumb decisions, I was just trying to represent how intertwined Alex and Kara's relationship is presently and a one off of how it could have become that way. I am in no way promoting what they did, just that I was watching the movie and this just popped in my head.

_  
It was coming up on New Year's and, as usual, Alex was a wreck about seeing her mother. Granted, they'd been making progress lately; Eliza was blaming Alex less for things that couldn't be helped, but their relationship couldn't change overnight. They were celebrating at Kara's as usual and Kara had insisted on inviting both Lena Luthor and Maggie. Was Kara insane? Now Eliza was really going to lay into her. Who invites someone over who's family are all in jail for murder?

It was now nearing 17:00 and Alex was trying to help her mother and Kara prepare dinner. She was dumping some boiled water into the sink when it splashed on her hand. She jerked a little and bit her lip to avoid crying out.

"I saw that Danvers," Maggie said from the couch where she and Winn were ranking serial killers by body count. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just some hot water."

"Alexandra, don't be stubborn. Let me see it."

"Mom I'm fully qualified to take care of a minor burn-."

"And I'm your mother, let me see it."

Begrudgingly Alex held her hands out to her mother.

"Alexandra Danvers what is this scar on your hand?"

"I got it at work."

"How? Mishandling a knife? You're far to careful for that Alex, and it's far to old to have gotten while you were at the DEO or even in University so you tell me the truth right now."

"Eliza it was my fault," Kara said from the table where she stood next to Lena.

Alex tried to stop her sister, "Kara-," but Maggie, who'd made her way into the kitchen by that point, laid a hand on her girlfriend's arm.

"It's my turn Alex," Kara insisted with a nod to Maggie, "let me do this. Eliza, when I first came to live with you guys Alex did everything she could to make me feel welcome and normal. We watched every movie, listened to all the popular music, she just wanted me to know that it was okay and that I was loved. She was protecting me even then."

"Kara-."

"Eliza please, it really was my fault. We were watching Practical Magic-."

"Alexandra and Kara Danvers you had better not be about to say what I think you're about to say."

"Wait, wait. You two made a pact? That is so cute! A tad dangerous without considering Kryptonian blood versus Human blood and the anomalies that could occur but still. No wonder you too are so close. How did you get the knife to penetrate her skin anyway?" Everyone turned to Lena in surprise. "What? You all thought I hadn't figured it out? Please, I'm adopted too and even with all the money my parents have there's no way they'd have been allowed to keep me without some sort of records from the state. I ran a background check with some prints Kara left in my office, she doesn't exist before 2002. Also, glasses? Really? That's your big disguise? It's a wonder more people haven't figured it out to be honest."

"Umm-" Kara didn't know how to respond.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. I wasn't lying when I said that you're my only friend in National City. I'll keep your secret Kara, I care to much about you to lose you."

Kara wrapped Lena in a hug quickly whispered a "thank you" in her ear.

"Don't think I've forgotten why I'm angry Kara Zor-El."

"Oo the real last name, you're in trouble now Kara," Alex teased with a grin.

"I'm angry at you as well Alexandra," Eliza reminded. Alex moved to stand behind her girlfriend as Winn and James watched with marked interest. Alex was scary so seeing Dr. Danvers speak to her with no fear was the height of entertainment.

"Mom I'm sorry that we were stupid teenagers but I don't regret what we did. Kara is everything to me."

"And Alex is everything to me. She was my sister in all but blood and now, even though we aren't biologically related, nothing could tear is apart."

Eliza sighed and looked at her two girls. She opened her arms, wrapping them in a hug and she kissed their heads. "I love you both so much. What you did was idiotic, but I can understand why you did what you did. Now, how did you get the knife to cut her? You weren't even 15, it couldn't have been easy to figure out."

"Oh, Alex asked me about Krypton's red sun and then she played with some science stuff from your and Jeremiah's office and her chem set," Kara stated proudly.

Maggie grinned at Alex affectionately, "you had your own chem set as a kid? You're such a nerd."

"Yeah, a nerd that can kill you with anything in this room."

"Alexandra Danvers how many times have I told you that it's impolite to make death threats? Especially to your girlfriend?"

Alex just rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry its so short, but this past season and half have been iffy for me, thanks Mon-El, but this week's episode and a conversation with my sisters prompted a new chapter. _

Alex felt too much, she felt so much that she was overwhelmed by her emotions so, she fell back on her pre-Kara DEO self. She became cold and professional. To her sister, her friends, her family, she was still witty, quick with a joke and smile. But since Maggie? Since she'd screwed up with Maggie she was closed off, she was strong.

Kara just couldn't understand. Her sister was too good, too hopeful, too Kara. Alex knew better. Being hopeful, giving second chances, that's how the Worldkillers were going to win. So what if she was cynical, pragmatic; in her line of work those traits were a good thing, they'd certainly kept her alive this long. Kara just couldn't understand.

Winn was often overlooked. At CatCo, and now at DEO, he was easy to miss. However, what people often failed to realize about him was that he cared more than anyone Alex knew aside from Kara. He saw her freaking out, losing her cool, and instead of staring or judging her, he'd pulled her into a hug, doing his best to help. It wasn't his fault

Lena had called. It was minutes after Purity had escaped, apparently, Sam had disappeared on Ruby. Alex had been worried about her friend before, but now that it was affecting Ruby? Alex could barely focus. But with a rogue Worldkiller to catch and people to save, she had to do her job. After hours she could worry about her friends. After hours, she could care again.

Julie had sacrificed herself again. This time, instead of saving her best friend, she'd saved Kara, a person she barely knew. Julie had sacrificed herself not knowing what she was walking into but knowing that she could be turned back into Purity. Julie was another Kara, Purity was another Reign. It was impossible for Alex to see that at first, but impossible not to see it now.

Alex was bruised and having difficulty breathing, but when Lena called and said that she knew what was wrong with Sam, Alex almost made Kara fly her to L-Corp. Instead she took her bike, making it to Sam's office in record time. The woman in question was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and tears in her eyes, but Alex knew that despite the other woman's fear and uncertainty, she too was strong.


End file.
